Carbon blacks are generally produced in a furnace-type reactor by pyrolyzing a hydrocarbon feedstock with hot combustion gases to produce combustion products containing particulate carbon black.
Carbon blacks are generally characterized on the basis of analytical properties including, but not limited to, surface area, surface chemistry, aggregate size, and particle size. The properties of carbon blacks are analytically determined by tests known to the art, including, for example CTAB, CDBP and tinting strength value (TINT). Carbon blacks may also be characterized by their .DELTA.D50, Dmode and Occluded Volume Index properties.
Carbon blacks may be utilized as pigments, fillers, reinforcing agents and for a variety of other applications. For example, carbon blacks are widely utilized as fillers and reinforcing pigments in the compounding and preparation of rubber and plastic compounds. More particularly, carbon blacks are effective in the preparation of rubber vulcanizes intended for usage in preparing tires.
It is generally understood that the properties of a carbon black affect the properties of rubber or plastic compounds containing the carbon black. Thus, the properties of a carbon black will affect the properties of tire tread compounds containing the carbon black.
It is generally desirable in the production of tires to utilize carbon black containing tire tread compounds which have satisfactory abrasion resistance. The greater the abrasion resistance of a rubber compound, the greater the treadwear resistance of a tire produced with the rubber compound and thus the greater the number of miles the tire will last before wearing out.
It is also generally desirable in the production of tires to utilize tire tread compounds, incorporating carbon blacks, which have satisfactory hysteresis. The hysteresis of a rubber compound refers to the energy dissipated under deformation. Tires produced with tread compounds having lower hysteresis values will have reduced rolling resistance which results in reduced fuel consumption by the vehicle utilizing the tire.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is new carbon blacks that impart superior abrasion resistance and treadwear resistance to natural rubbers, synthetic rubbers and blends of natural and synthetic rubbers.
Another object of the present invention is to provide new rubber compounds having improved abrasion resistance and treadwear resistance prepared utilizing the carbon blacks of the present invention at conventional loading levels.
A further object of the present invention is to provide new rubber compounds having a combination of improved abrasion resistance and treadwear resistance, and reduced hysteresis, when prepared utilizing the carbon blacks of the present invention at loading levels below those normally utilized.
The rubber compounds containing the carbon blacks of the present invention may also include silica in order to improve the traction performance of the rubber compounds. The silica should be incorporated into the rubber compounds in amounts ranging from about 5 to about 30 parts by weight for each 100 parts by weight of the rubber component. The silica to be utilized in the preparation of the rubber compounds may be any silica known to those skilled in the art. For example, the silicas prepared by precipitation or pyrolysis techniques are suitable for use. When incorporating a silica it is also preferable to utilize any of the well-known coupling agents.
Other objects of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and the claims.